Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Fragt mich ruhig alles was ihr wollt ich werds beantworten! left|thumb __TOC__ Top 96 Bearbeiterliste Wenn man hier auftaucht, darf man bei Kandidaturen mitabstimmen. Viel Glück Boba 09:10, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) 96 Ha ich hab ja schon 2.500 und ein paar zerquetschte...Boba 12:20, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Meine Güte, die wird ja immer länger scheint ja ein richtiger Bearbeitungswahn zu sein;) -- Gruß Boba 01:38, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) 80 Artikel Ich habe jetzt 80 Artikel. Danke an alle die mir in meiner Anfangszeit beim erstellen geholfen haben und mir tipps gegeben haben. Ohne euch wäre das sicher nicht so gut gelaufen. Ihr seit die besten "SW-Freaks"(ich hasse das wort^^) die man sich vorstellen kann. Vielen vielen dank. -- Gruß Boba 17:30, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Sebastian!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:33, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank Malte, freue mich sehr darüber. Hoffe ich finde noch weitere 80 Sachen über die ich Artikel schreiben kann. Wobei mein Ziel ist erstmal die 100 zu schaffen. -- Gruß Boba 01:08, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool 80 Artikel das schockt doch wirklich,hehe. Auch Glückwunsch von mir, 100 schafst du bestimmt schnell.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 14:22, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Babel Hallo Boba F! N paar Fragen zu deinen Babels: Was bedeutet: Dieser User schreibt kanonische Artikel? Was sollte man tun, wenn man die Qualitätsoffenive unterstützen will und was machen die Leute in der Anti-Vandalismus-Task-Force? Vielen Dank außerdem, dass du mir immer die ganzen Fragen beantwortest!!!! Gruß, --Yoda 18:29, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal kein Problem, dafür bin ich gerne bereit:) Nun zu deinen Fragen: #Der Kanon ist der "rote Faden" im Star Wars Universum. Nach ihm hat sich jeder Jedipedianer zu richten. Er gibt vor, was alles tatsächlich passier ist. Zum Beispiel die Verbannte im Spiel KotOR II. Man kann sich im Spiel aussuchen ob die Hauptperson männlich oder weiblich ist. Die weibliche Hauptperson ist jedoch kanonisch, die männliche nicht. Ansich ist der Kanon nur die Filme, mit Ep I fiäng er an mit Ep VI hört er auf. Das Erweiterte Universum oder kurz EU führt ihn fort und vertieft alles in den Filmen noch mehr. Das heisst, wäre das EU nicht kanonisch, gäbe es nicht so viel über das man Artikel schreiben könnte bzw. man wüsste nicht wie man sie nennen kann. Alpha-17 zum beispiel kommt nur im EU vor. Ich hoffe das Beantwortet deine erste Frage. #Die Qualitätsoffensive unterstützt du indem du immer richtige Quellen angibst, falsche Interpretationen in Artikeln beseitigst, wie zum Beispiel, wenn jemand schreibt, das Schiff XY von Schiff AB zerstört wurde, du aber weisst, dass Schiff MN das Schiff XY zerstort hatte. Weiterhin unterstüzt du die Qualitätsoffensive, wenn du Rechtschreibefehler verbesserst oder ganze Sätze umstellst, damit sie verständlicher sind. #Die AVTF sind Benutzer, die sich gegen Vandalismus streuben und diesen verhindern. Also eigentlich jeder Benutzer hier. Wenn du zum Beispiel siehst, dass jemand (recht oft sind das IPs, die den Sinn unseres Projektes nicht verstehen oder es boykotieren wollen) einen Artikel schreibt, mit Inhalten wie Benutzer XY oder SW-Person XY ist das und das, dann machst du in diesen Artikel die Vorlage:LA rein und sagst einem Admin( das sind Premia, Little Ani, Obi-Wan K., Ben Kenobi, Yoda41 und Rc-9393(wobei er ein ehemaliger ist, aber noch die Rechte eines Admins besitzt)), das diese IP (Nummer der IP) Vandalismus betreibt. Die IP wird daraufhin gesperrt. :So das war erstmal alles. Bei weiteren Fragen, frag ruhig. -- Gruß Boba 20:02, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Werde mein Text einfach hier schreiben weil ich auch etwas zum Babel schreiben will. Cool das du Skype hast echt geil, wir haben da auch bei uns. Nur ich habe das nicht auf meinem Rechner, weil ich habe kein eingebautes Mikrofon oder Telefon und will mir keins kaufen. Aber könnte mir mal Skype besorgen und dann könnten wir mal Chatten das klappt auch oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 23:57, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das klappt. Sau cool, dann könnte man miteinander chatten. -- Gruß Boba 00:08, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ok das ist doch geil. Werde ich denn gleich morgen Laden hehe. Weil ich gehe jetzt schlafen und lese meine neuen 6 Jedi-Padawan Bücher. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:12, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay gute Nacht und viel Spass beim lesen. -- Gruß Boba 00:21, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zwillingssonnen Staffel Su'cuy, ner'vod! Ich habe mir den Artikel mal durchgelesen (auch wenn da nicht viel zu lesen ist). Da steht: Gründung:Unbekannt, Ausbildung:Unbekannt und nur ein Einsatz. Is das noch nich fertig (ich will einem anderen mando'ade ja nich die Ehre einse Artikels nehmen^^). Ich weiß einiges über die Staffel (Quellen: Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 11-15). Und mehr als Kloncommander fällt dir zu mir nicht ein? Ich bin CC, mando'ade, Jedi, Sith und Sonderstaffelpilot gleichzeitig. Cody 21:27, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja da steht doch die Begrümdung oder nicht, ich hab nur eine Quelle leider -.- -- Gruß Boba 21:44, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Aber werde bald noch weitere besitzen:) -- Gruß Boba 21:52, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Du hast mir angeboten meine Infobox in einer Farbe meiner Wahl zu machen, übrigens sehr freundlich von dir;) ich würde sie dann gern in rot haben.-- Gruß, Jaina Solo :Okay werde dass dann sofort erledigen. Mach ich sehr gerne. -- Gruß Boba 13:54, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wo wir schon dabei sind: Echt stark, das Anti-Nazi-Video das du dort verlinkt hast. Das haut einen echt um! Weißt du zufällig, wer das gefilmt hat? MfG Kyle22 15:51, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nee leider nicht, habs nur durch Zufall entdeckt. Hab Youtube in google eingeben wollen, hab aller dings yutube getippt und so hab ichs gefunden. -- Gruß Boba 15:53, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 16:14, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja kann man so sagen, wobei ich eher sagen würde ein Mandalorianer mit beschlagenem T-Visor:)-- Gruß Boba 16:15, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Warum eigendlich erst Band 16? Hallo Sebastian! Warum hast du dir eigendlich erst Band 16 von Das Erbe der Jedi Ritter gekauft und nicht erst eins?? Ist es nicht Sinnvoller sie nach der Reinfolge zu lesen,:) oder hatte es einen Bestimmten Grund?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:25, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mir das Buch spontan gekauft. Daher hab ich nur Band 16. Und die meisten Personen und Ereignise daraus gabs noch nicht als Artikel hier. Daher war das ganz gut:) -- Gruß Boba 16:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay ich habe mir letzten bei einem Klassenausflug 1 gekauft! Die hatten da alle Bücher von einfach so im Regal stehen das schockte, dann noch Sachbücher und andere die hatten sogar Star Wars Comics! Hatte ich aber schon alle -.- Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:35, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Echt das schockt. Wo warst denn da? Hast du auch Skype? Nils wollte sich das holen, weil dann könnte man mal miteinander chatten und so:) Das würde schocken-- Gruß Boba 16:40, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) In Kiel, war dort aber nicht sonderlich Interesant, aber bin jetzt um ein Star Wars Buch und ein Bud Spencer Film reicher!;) Ne Leider nicht werde mir vieleicht mal wenn ich lust habe ICQ holen.:) PS: Werde ich sicher bald! hehe--Heiliger Klingone 16:46, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba guck dir mal den Artikel an, den ich gerade Berbeite! Er heißt Cerasi! Kannst du den vieleicht mal lesen und mir sagen ob er gut ist und was ich noch verbessern könnte? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Der Artikel sieht schon gut aus und man kann sich gut was drunter vorstellen. Zu vollständigkeit kann ich leider nichts sagen, da ich die Quellen nicht besitze. @Boba: Das mit 1138. Klon ist eine gute Idee (wirklich). Noch ne Frage: Wie findet man eigentlich neuangemeldete Benutzer? Ich stelle nur immer fest, dass da fast sofort drei Begrüßungen stehten. Anderes Thema; ich hab die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel mal überarbeitet, schau ma rein. Ret Cody 20:13, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Wer ist eigentlich der 1138. du selbst oder der Wächter dieser Seite? :Zu den Neuen Benutzern: In den Letzten Änderungen siehst du die mit N für Neuen Artikel markiert...ob es noch was anderes gibt weiß ich auch nicht. Darth Tobi 20:17, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Boba, was ist eigentlich ein Malteser der Jedipedia? Cody 20:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Dazu gabs schonmal ne Diskussion, aber ich erkläre es dir gerne. Es gibt eine Organisation in Deutschland die sich Malteser nennt, das ist sowas ähnliches wie das deutsche Rote Kreuz. Ich helfe also Benutzer oder Artikeln in Not^^ cool gell -- Gruß Boba 21:12, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nummer 1138 ist der 1138, Klon von mir und icg bin der 1138. Klon von Boba Fett, deswegen heiße ich ja auch Boba F:). -- Gruß Boba 21:14, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Zu der 1138: Ich verstehe es nicht; noch mal für normale menschen erklährn. Zu den Maltesern: Man kann sich also einfach so Malteser nennen? Cody 21:22, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Zu 1138: Ist der Wächter von meiner Seite und mein 1138ter Klon. Ich wiederum bin ein Klon von Boba Fett und zwar der 1138te. zu den Maltesern:Ja kann man, ich hatte zuerst den admin Babel und dort stand dann halt, dass ich kein Admin bin. Das habe ich dann geändert in Dieser Benutzer ist ein Malteser der Jedipedia. nur dumm das sogut wie keiner weiß was ein Malteser ist. Vielleicht mache ich mal ne definition auf meiner benutzerseite. Dukannst dich also azuch gerne Malteser nennen. -- Gruß Boba 21:28, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Gut, der wächter dieser Seite ist also der 1138. vom 1138. Klon des Originals und du bist der 1138. vom Original interessant!^^ So bin ab gleich auch Malteser. Cody 21:32, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, übernihm einfach das Babel genauso wie ich ihn hab, weil ich dort nen Link zu einer definition auf meiner Benutzerseite gemacht habe. -- Gruß Boba 21:39, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Nee! Ich verlinke zu der Definition auf meiner Seite. Cody 21:43, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay, das ist natürlich auch ne Möglichkeit. Super das sich da noch jemand anschließt.-- Gruß Boba 21:45, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Noch ein Grund zum feiern Das ist mein 3000ter Edit. Wuhu danke an alle, ohne euch wäre das nicht möglich gewesen. -- Gruß Boba 00:11, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Sebastian! Ich muss nowas arbeiten, aber den schaff ich auch! Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 00:14, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sechs mal so viele in fast der gleichen Zeit... ich sollte mich schämen... Dir aber herzlichen Glückwunsch. wusstest du, dass es kein Wort für Klon auf mando'a gibt? Ret Cody 07:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch...Interessante Sache mit den Klonen... Darth Tobi 12:02, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Malteser Ich habe einige entwürfe für ein Malteser der Jedipedia-Logo. Könnte ich dir in icq zur Ansicht schicken. Cody 12:54, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja kannst du, aber ich bin im Moment nicht da, habe dich schon in ICQ geaddet gestern glaube ich schon. Wenn ich ins ICQ komme, dann stehe ich dir diesbezüglich zur Verfügung. -- Gruß Boba 13:50, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok. Cody 13:54, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzerstatistik Hy Boba, kannst du mir bei der Benutzerstatistik-Vorlage helfen, die funktioniert bei mir nicht richtig.--Journeyman 16:07, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar mach ich. -- Gruß Boba 17:12, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba hast du den Artikel schon gelesen?? Also Cerasi?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:13, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Anfrage auf meiner Diskussionsseite Ich hab mal Deine Vorlage:BenutzerStatistik etwas überarbeitet. Ist es das was Du Dir vorgestellt hast? or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Dieser User hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} User läßt sich natürlich auch noch durch den jeweiligen Namen ersetzen - das mach ich auch gleich noch rein. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 18:59, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Der Benutzer Boba F hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} So jetzt dürfte das genehm sein, oder? Cody hat sich auch schonmal draufgestürzt Bild:;-).gif Steffen Gebhart 19:26, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hey cool, danke schön. Tolle Arbeit. -- Gruß Boba 19:37, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Meinung Su'cuy! Wann kann ich mit deiner Meinung rechnen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:27, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Soll es im Team ein oder zwei Todesfälle geben(Bitte auf meiner Disku antworten)? Solo-Kinder Hi Boba F! Ich finde es cool, dass du und Asajj mal die Solo-Kinder überarbeitet. Der Artikel zu Anakin Solo sieht ja schon gewaltig aus :) Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß daran und auch viel Durchhaltevermögen für Jaina und Jacen. Ich weiß wie langwierig die Überarbeitung von so prominenten Personen sind, da das ja auch ein wenig mit den großen Drei (Luke, Han und Leia) zu vergleichen ist. Es ist nicht einfach so viele Quellen im Auge zu behalten und dann sind das meiste auch noch Romane mit so vielen Seiten von Infos. Echt... ihr habt meinen Respekt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:24, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Vielen, vielen Dank Ani. Bedeutet mir echt was, dass du das sagst;). Ich fand das echt schade, dass in den Artikeln alle hier und da ein paar Informationen hinzugefügt haben und dadurch ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte, da hab ich mir gedacht, du kaufst dir eh im Moment die ganzen NJO-Bücher, überarbeitest mal die Artikel da. Naja und Asajj hat die ganzen Vorgeschichten der drei und hat sich dann eingeschaltet, bin ich ihm echt dankbar für. -- Gruß Boba 19:30, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir ein großes Danke für das Lob :). Wir werden das schon packen :), ich krieg die ganzen Trilogien und die unabhängigen Sachen und Sebastian halt die NJO, wo ich mich zwar einlese, aber die anderen Sachen sind halt mehr mein Fachgebiet. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:18, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wann antwortest du Boba? Ret Bao-Dur 14:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jup sorry hab im moment etwas zu tun, kann sein das das noch dauert, aber ich schicke dir auf jedenfall ein Beurteilung. Ich werde dir dann bescheid sagen. Übrigends gibt es jetzt eine Fan-Fiction Vorlage, das heißt du könntest deine Geschichte jetzt auf deine Seite machen und die Vorlage mit einbeziehen, dann weiß jeder das es nicht kanonisch ist und so. Überlegs dir, dass würde zu viel Feedback führen . -- Gruß Boba 14:16, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Feedback? Was meinst du damit? Ret Bao-Dur 16:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Es gab nun Todesfälle im Team. Ja Hallo erst mal! Boba nimmst du diese Nachricht kommentarlos hin? Bundeskanzler Bao-Dur 11:31, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo Sorry erstmal ich war ab 4 Uhr nicht mehr da. Mit Feedback meine ich das du noch mehr beurteilungen kriegen würdest und je mehr kritiken du hast, desto besser kann sich deine Geschichte entwickeln. Ja ist blöd das da welche gestorben sind. Hoffe es war nicht Tiin. -- Gruß Boba 12:01, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nee, aber es ist der einzige(bis auf 47) der überlebt hat. Ich bin jetzt Bundeskanzler; HAHHHAA! Ret Bao-Dur 17:58, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Skype Hi Boba habe jetzt Skype. Versuch aber nicht mich anzurufen weil ich kein Mikrofon habe kann also nicht reden;) Muss so etwas noch besorgen. Also können wir ja erstmal Chatten, aber muss mich noch etwas zu Recht finden. Kannst mich ja Adden ich heiße Nils Grote oder der-heilige-klingone ich erkenn das nicht so richtig aber wie heißt du? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:41, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool Nils, hast mich ja schon geaddet. Sau cool, mein Bruder holt sich wahrscheinlich auch Skype. Das ist echt cool. -- Gruß Boba 12:03, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das schockt mit Skype hoffentlich bekommt dein Bruder das auch. Bin morgen etwas Skype On könnze ja vieleicht da etwas reden.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:27, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar können wir machen, habe aber Nachmittagsunterricht, d.h. komme erst so gegen 5 Uhr heim-.- -- Gruß Boba 00:38, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Artikel HALLO BOBA. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an mein voreiliges Löschen des Artikels "Erste Schlacht von Alaris Prime". Ich entschuldige mich für meine Handlung, aber dafür habe ich einen neuen Artikel geschrieben. Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn du ihn dir anschauen würdest. GrußDooku 13:44, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar mach ich gerne. Du musst dich nicht unbedingt entschuldigen, wollte dir nur sagen, dass du wenn du so was machst am besten eine UCbox reinmachst, sonst denkt noch jemand das wäre Vandalismus und revertet das. Ich werde ihn mir sobald wie möglich durchlesen.-- Gruß Boba 13:49, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST)